Apologetic Theory
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: AU: The aftermath of Our Party: Derek’s actions affected Casey worse then he intended and now he is doing the unthinkable... feeling for Casey. Dasey Twoshot
1. Apologetic Theory

**AN/ Well this is my first Life With Derek Twoshot so bare with me. I started listening to Finch again and as a result many Oneshots sprung to mind and I knew I had to do them. **

**P.S Thoughts in italics and I apoligise for my spelling too **

**Summary: AU: (I suck at summaries) The aftermath of Our Party: Derek's actions affected Casey worse then he intended and now he is doing the unthinkable... feeling for Casey. Dasey Oneshot **

**Disclaimer: I hate these things but I gotta do it… I do not own anything to do with Life With Derek or anything associated with the show. I also don't own Finch and all their songs that feature in this Fic either. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Everything I'm saying is coming out all wrong,  
Please bear with me  
I've got so much to say  
Let me explain myself to you**

Hearing the laughing and taunting on my way to my last lesson was what redirected me from my locker and over to the growing crowd. I couldn't quite make out what was being said or why the crowd was there but I was about to find out.

"Erik, what is going on?" I called over to a fellow hockey player and a great defence due to his bulky size.

He turned to me and answered. "Max is teasing Casey"

"He's what?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would Max tease Casey when he supposedly likes her?

"He's been teasing her all day apparently-"I didnt hear the rest of what he said because I began to push my way through the crowd who had just erupted in another fit of laughter and to the front where Casey and Emily were standing by Casey's open locker while Max and his stupid football friends are standing beside them. From the look on Casey's face I could tell she is hurt but is trying to stay calm.

"So Casey what is it again? Flipflop, Flingdrop?" Max asks as he leans against the next locker. I close my eyes knowing that this will end badly for Casey.

"No it's Flingflong!" One of Max's friends shouts and they all start laughing loudly, Max included. He heads towards his friends and high fives them. I watch as Casey's face drops and she looks down. Emily places her hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her but its no use. Casey is already hurt.

"Yeah that's right!" Max answers turning back to Casey. "Aww look guys she's gonna cry" That is the last straw and I take a step forward and out of the crowd, dropping my bag in the process. Emily notices me immediately and I nod at her slightly.

"Aww look its Derek to the rescue!" Max taunts. I look away from Emily and at Max. He crosses his arms and looks down at me, an evil little smirk on his face while his boys all take a step forward. Sam who suddenly emerged from the crowd made his way towards me and stands beside me. I turned to look at him. He nods at me before giving Max his fully attention.

"Just drop it Max" I simply say trying not to cause anymore trouble although kicking Max's ass right now would feel so good. No one gets to tease Casey but me.

The crowd erupts in more giggles and looking behind me I see Sheldon standing beside Sam. He smiles goofily at me and I stare at him for a moment not quite believing he is standing there.

Max laughs and his friends all join in. "Oh come on Derek this is ridiculous! You think you; Sam and Sheldon can stop **us**?"

"What is going on here?" The principal interrupts as he eyes each and every one of us. No one moves or speaks but I refuse to tear my eyes away from Max, daring him to make one little move. How dare he test me infrount of everyone!

"What is going on here?" He asked again, sterner then before. Max looks away from me and at the principal.

"Nothing Sir, we were just leaving" Max finally speaks up and with one last look at me and Casey he makes his way through the crowd. Most of the on lookers start to move on, disappointed that they didn't get to see a fight. I turn, about to ask Casey if she is ok when I see her walking towards me.

"Thanks a lot Derek I'm the laughing stock of the whole school now" She cried, barging past me and off up the corridor, quickly getting lost in the sea of students. _How am I supposed to reply to that? How am I supposed to fix this?_**  
**

**Forgive me, forgive me not  
I'm sorry for what it's worth, I know I'm wrong  
Can't you see I'm still me  
Are you listening?  
**

"Casey it wasn't me!" I called after her as I made my way after her and from the direction she is heading it looks like she is heading for the girls toilets. I need to catch her now or I won't be able to reach her at all.

"Will you please let me explain…?" I said as I grabbed hold of her arm only to have her push me away.

"Casey will you stop for two seconds!" I pleaded as I chased her into the girls bathroom, nearly losing my hand in the process as she slammed the door behind her.

"Casey what's wrong…. What's the hell are you doing in here Derek?" Kendra asked from the bathroom sink.

"Derek just ruined my life!" Casey shouted at her while she stomped into a bathroom stall.

"Derek" Kendra said, rolling her eyes. I scoffed and walked over to the bathroom stall only to have her slam the door in my face.

"Casey for God's sake!" I shouted as I hammed on the door. "How was I supposed to know that Max was going to be an ass?"

No reply.

**Everything I'm saying is coming out all wrong,  
Please bear with me  
I've got so much to say  
Let me explain myself to you**

"Casey!" I yell, hammering harder on the door. "You can't do this! This is not fair!"

The door suddenly opened and a sobbing Casey emerges. My heart jolts at the sight of her.

"Fair! Is being called Flingflong all day by Max and his stupid boys fair?! Is being laughed at by people **I don't even know** fair?! Is being laughed at by Max or his stupid boys **fair**?!" She screams at me, her voice rising by the second while tears stream down her face. I take a step back, my heart dropping and my guts twisting.

"And I had to endure all this because of **you** Derek!" She sobbed, jabbing her finger into my chest. "How is that fair?" I just stood there frozen. _What was I suppose to say to that? I didn't even know that she was being taunted_. Anger started rising in my chest.

"Just leave me alone Derek" And with that she walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom without a word leaving me feeling ashamed, hurt and angry.

**Forgive me, forgive me not  
I'm sorry for what it's worth, I know I'm wrong  
Can't you see I'm still me  
Are you listening?**

_Oh God what have I done? _I asked myself over and over again, guilt taking over my chest like it is eating me alive. _How could I do this to Casey?_

"Derek what did you do?" Kendra asked from behind me, bringing me back down to earth. I opened my mouth to try and explain, to do something but I hit a brick wall. Groaning loudly I run my hand through my hair and leant against one of the sinks.

"Well you know what you have to do now don't you?" I lifted my head up and looked at her through the mirror. She raised her eyebrows at me before exiting the bathroom too. 

I'm sorry for what it's worth, I know I'm wrong  
Can't you see I'm still me  
Are you listening? 

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ I hope you liked the first chapter all you gotta do now is drop me a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue:)**

**Deanie**


	2. Ender

**AN/ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all rock! **

**There is something wrong with my Word cause it keeps spelling couldn't like couldn't't so I tried to correct them all but if I missed a few I apologise**

**Summary: AU: (I suck at summaries) The aftermath of Our Party: Derek's actions affected Casey worse then he intended and now he is doing the unthinkable... feeling for Casey. Dasey Twoshot **

**Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own anything to do with Life With Derek, Finch or any of the films featured in this fic either but they are on my Christmas list. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Here I am beside myself again  
I'm torn apart by words that you have said  
And all in all  
I know we're falling apart**

Standing up straight, I push myself away from the sink and take a deep breath. Casey's words are still heavy on my mind and the pain that comes with them but I need to make things right with her now before its too late and she hates me forever.

Walking out of the girl's toilet I scan the corridors for Sam only to bump into a square head, ass of a jock A.K.A Max. He notices me straightaway and nods in my direction with an arrogant little smirk on his face. I couldn't help but retaliate.

Grabbing him by the collar of his polo shirt I slam him up against the locker. "Ease of Casey Max and I mean it" I warn.

Max, who had stayed silent for all of 10 seconds, laughed and pushed my hands off him. "Why do you care? You're the meanest to her and yet when someone else starts you turn into the caring brother" He teased, pushing me away.

I just pushed him against the lockers again. "Because Max she's my sister and it's my duty to look after her"

"Whatever man" He once again tried to walk away. This time I shoved him with all my might and grasped his collar again.

"I mean it Max because if you don't I'll make your life a living hell and don't think I won't"

He looked me square in the eyes to see that I'm deadly honest and I knew I got to him. Deep down I hoped he would slip up so I could just ruin him like he is ruining mine and Casey's relationship. But for now I just smiled innocently at him, removed my hands from his collar, smoothed them out and walked away.

"Nice talking to ya Max"

**  
Where did you run to so far away?  
**

Entering the house Casey's bedroom is the first place I look, and then Liz's room and I even looked in Ed's. But I couldn't find her anywhere. Groaning I exited his room and darted down the stairs, racking my brain for places she could be since she could be **anywhere**.

"Smerek what are you looking for?" Looking over at the sofa I could see Marti's watching me intently.

Smiling at her I walked over and answered her question "I'm looking for Casey have you seen her?"

"She's in the basement with Nora but she isn't happy" _She's talking to Nora? That can't be good._

"I know but I'm going to try and make it all better Ok" I said as I kissed the top of her head. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Actually do you want to help me make Casey fell better?"

**Here we are to sing you a song  
****There you are asleep against the window pane  
just like always**

"Good luck Smerek" Marti whispered. I chuckled and patted her head before walking down the stairs and knocking on the basement door. I waited a beat before entering to see Nora sitting on her bed while Casey is curled up with a blanket sitting silently by the window. Watching her for a moment I turned my attention to Nora.

"Nora, would you might if I stole Casey for a moment?" I asked, fighting with myself to not look over in Casey's direction.

"Sure. But since your both here I might as well tell you now. George and I are taking Liz and Marti to the pictures tonight and Ed is staying at a friends so do you think you two can behave for a few hours?"

Laughing I nodded and answered. "I think we can survive that long"

A silence fell on us and I looked down at my feet to avoid Nora's curious eyes.

"Um… Ok I'll leave you two to it" Nora finally said before exiting the basement and leaving us alone.

Taking a deep breath I slowly walked over to Casey and crouched beside her. She opened her blue eyes to look at me, sadness still present within them before she closed them again and snuggled into the blanket.

"Come on Case Ive got something to show you" I whispered, holding out my hand.

She ignored me.

Sighing I stood up and took hold of her arm pulling it gently. This got her attention and she reluctantly got up and let me lead her out of the basement.

**  
You said you like to hear the rain sometimes.  
And all I can do is tell you the truth.  
And oh, my eyes will tell you the same**

"What's all this?" She asked pointing out the numerous bowls of ingredients on the island.

"This is my way of apologising. You can either make brownies, smoothies or... "Walking over to the draw I pulled out three DVD's. "Watch the Titanic, Dirty Dancing or the Notebook"

A small smile spread across her face and I immediately felt relieved "You're willing to make brownies, smoothies and watch chick flicks with me?"

"I only said one choice… and yes if you'll forgive me"

Looking over the ingredients and then eyeing me suspiciously she replied "Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Derek Venturi?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "What? I know you** love** brownies and smoothies and Em said you liked these films so..." I trailed off trying to explain the best way I can.

"You can't even say it can you?"

Groaning I run my hand through my hair "Come on Casey, will you please just forgot about it? You know I don't do apologises"

Shaking her head disapprovingly at me she went to back away from me. Complaining again I placed both my hand on her shoulders, pulled her closer, looked her square in her eyes and said. "Casey, I'm sorry"

A smile immediately spread across her face and I knew that I'll never live this down but at the moment I didn't care. She is smiling a genuine smile and everything is right all due to me. It felt good to know that.

Something must have affected my brain then because it suddenly dawned on me how good it felt to be this close to her and smell how good she smells and all I wanted to do was pull her closer and…

_Wait what the hell am I thinking? This is Casey? My step-sister Casey…. And I'm not suppose to notice that she smells like roses or how amazing her eyes are_ I told myself as I dismissed the thoughts and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked taking a small step back. She immediately moved over to the brownie ingredients… obviously. So I didn't bother arguing with her and just tagged along and did what she said. Anything to stop myself from thinking about what just happened.

Half an hour later she had finished the brownies (while snapping demands at me) and placed the brownies in the oven. She then jumped up onto the counter, the bowl of brownie mix in her hands and a hungry look in her eyes. _Girls and chocolate _I think to myself as I push the ON button on the blender and made myself a banana smoothie.

"Hey Case how about a little music?" I call over the loud whirling of the blender.

A few moments later Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend began to play loudly throughout the kitchen. Turning the blender off I turn to her and shake my head. "I said music Case"

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued to lick the chocolate covered wooden spoon, watching her eat away at it started to make my mouth water so I quickly poured the contents of the blender into a cup and stood infrount of her.

"Share Case"

She looked up at me as she stopped eating at the spoon, looked me square in the eyes for a split second before continuing to eat like I never said anything.

"Oi" I said poking her in the side. She squealed a little and squirmed away from me. As she did I grabbed the bowl and tried to pry it from her hands without much luck.

"Let go Derek" She warned, trying to pulling the bowl away from me.

"Give me some Casey" I argued, pulling it back.

"Derek!" She shouted annoyance present in her voice. Laughing I placed my drink on the counter and took hold of the bowl with both hands. Seeing this she did the same and started to try and yank the bowl from my hand.

"Casey!" I teased, yanking it back. Only I yanked the bowl too hard and pulled her off the side, nearly knocking me over. If I hadn't of let go of the bowl and grabbed hold of her instead she would of hurt herself.

The bowl fell to the floor and smashed, a dead silence falling on us but I was more interested in how close Casey and I were standing again. This time we were so close that our noses were touching and I could feel her chest heaving with each breath she took. I also noticed that her hand was placed on my chest and my hands were around her waist. Her eyes began to scan my face for some hint to what is going on but I am too busy trying not to think before I chickened out. So I kept my eyes focused on her, lent forward, cupped her face and brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She tensed for a split second before kissing me back.

My heart began to beat wildly so I opened my eyes just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But all I could see was Casey and I knew this isn't my brain playing tricks on me. This is real and the strange thing is I don't feel weird at all. _It feels good_

**Here we are to sing you a song  
There you are asleep again**

"Um… the bowl" Casey interrupted as she pulled away and took a step back. My brain went into overdrive and I began to panic. I just kissed Casey of all people.

"Errr… Don't worry about it I'll tidy up. You go and watch your films" She didn't hesitate or bother to argue with me.

Sitting on the kitchen floor with the dust pan and brush in my hand I tried to understand what the hell just happened. I just kissed Casey and it felt good…. It felt right! _What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself as I picked up the shattered glass.  
**  
Grasp our hands together  
we feel we are one result**

"Hey Case?" I called once I finished. She has been very quiet ever since she left the kitchen so I walked over to the sofa to see if she is ok only to find that she is asleep. Watching her sleep so soundly brought on a weird feeling, something I never experience before. I actually feel like... like I'm floating, light in the head and realising this made me want to laugh that was until the family (minus Edwin) walked through the door. Panicking I backed away from the sofa.

"Hey Smerek" Marti called cheerfully.

I didn't get a chance to reply because Dad started interrogating me as soon as he hung up his coat.

"Have you been behaving yourself? Will you turn the music down a little….and where's Casey?"

"Yes I have been behaving, I will turn the stereo down and she's asleep on the sofa" They all moved forward like they didn't believe a word I was just saying and all the girls started awwwing her. I rolled my eyes at them.

Nora who has been quiet since she walked in watched me silently. This made me feel extremely uncomfortable like she knew that we had kissed although just thinking it made me smile all over again.

"Ok. Well time for bed kids" George announced.

Both Liz and Marti started complaining but reluctantly left the living room with Nora and George in tow. I waited until they had left before I turned off the TV and DVD player and walked over to Casey, gently putting one hand underneath her legs and the other underneath her neck in a bridal style and lifted her to bed.

I managed to carry her to her bedroom and lie her down without waking her but as soon as I had covered her with the quilt and stood up she spoke.

"Derek"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I freaked out" She had me there. I had no idea what she was on about.

"Freaked out about what?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"The kiss. I just panicked and I'm not saying that I regret-" I cut her off with a small kiss.

"You seriously need to stop over thinking" I teased. She giggled and took hold of my hand before trying to suppress a yawn. I smiled down at her and spoke again. "Go to sleep Case I'll see you tomorrow" I kissed her one last time before getting up. She pulled on my hand and started mumbling incoherent words which I'm guessing are protests so I lay beside and rolled onto my side.

She rolled closer to and smiled widely at me "Good night"

"Night" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and just like that she fell asleep.

**  
And here we are to sing you a song  
And there you are asleep again...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter and you all enjoyed it. Drop me one last review to help me feel better **

**Deanie x**


End file.
